Dark Space
by Rosslyn
Summary: Hakuba and KID in a cupboard. Hiding. Search operation is on, KID is bleeding. Kaito decides it's time for him to feel the pain. It was going to be a long night. HakubaxKaito slash, lemon warning


_I wrote this 11:30pm while waiting for my laundry.  
For DC Yaoi Community's Anonymous Kink Meme.  
Warning: BoyxBoy Slash, LEMON. My first one at that, too. Don't think it's too graphic but...just to be sure.  
Prompt: Ever heard the phrase "make your buddy smile"? Guys somehow wind up in small dark space. Someone gets tied up. Maybe they almost get caught?_

* * *

**# Dark Space**

"Don't move," Hakuba said firmly, "I'll cut it."

"No you won't," snapped a crouching figure in the corner, "it's too dark here."

"KID," said Hakuba with a patient, almost patronising voice, "You are tied up. You can't escape if you don't free yourself."

"Don't care. Cornered by you anyway." came an almost bored voice.

"Kaito..."

"No! The Almighty KID-sama doesn't let anyone come anywhere near him with a knife!"

Silence.

Hakuba chuckled.

"Found the humour in this, then?" said Kaito dryly, "now move over."

Hakuba didn't oblige, instead he crouched closer. "Shh. They are still searching, they'll hear you."

Kaito tensed as he felt Hakuba's hand on his back. "No, keep your hands where they are, and I'll keep quiet. Otherwise I'll give YOU in."

"You are bleeding."

Hakuba tasted his fingers; indeed it was blood. The special net the Police used that day had fine edges to it. So the Police force WAS getting desperate after all.

"I'll treat your wounds."

"No you won't," Kaito said grudgingly, "KID doesn't like to be stripped in a broom cupboard either."

Hakuba chuckled again, but didn't back down. His hand was already ripping Kaito's shirt.

"Careful," said Kaito softly.

The bleeding was not as bad as he had anticipated; the wounds were small. Hakuba ran his fingers down where the skin were pierced, and felt the other boy shiver.

"Good news," he announced, "you are not going to die from bloodloss."

"I'm relieved," replied Kaito sarcastically.

They paused for a brief moment as footsteps ran across the corridor, a door was opened, someone poked their head in, and was gone again.

"Who'd thought," said Hakuba with a smile, "that KID resorts to broom cupboards when desperate."

"I was dragged here by you, you unworthy accomplice."

Hakuba felt his way around, thankfully this was a particularly large broom cupboard, and was empty. He wondered whether Kaito was allergic to dust.

There was a sneeze, and another one, and he could hear Kaito shuffling nearby him.

"You are allergic to dust?" Hakuba mused.

"It's November, you've just ripped my shirt, I'm cold, you happy?" Kaito suppressed two more sneezes into his ripped shirt now hanging by his waist.

Hakuba reached out, indeed the boy felt rather cold. He shuffled himself; came behind Kaito and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Whannya doin'?" asked Kaito with a blocked nose.

"Making you feel better?" suggested Hakuba as he began to unbutton his shirt. "To prevent the Almighty KID-sama from dying of hyperthemia."

"Oho, thanks indeed."

Hakuba hugged Kaito tightly from behind and thought he could hear the other boy sigh a small contented sigh.

"How long do you reckon the search operation will last?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few hours. Maybe the whole night."

His fingers travelled up to Kaito's lips, there was a small curve.

"Hakuba," said Kaito softly. "That's a long time."

"Indeed."

Hakuba bent down and pressed his lips to the small slashes across Kaito's back.

"Kiss it better?" teased Kaito half-heartedly.

"What a cliché." Hakuba gave the wounds a little lick, and could feel the other boy tense involuntarily. "Merely trying to make you smile."

"Hey..."

"Don't do it again, Kaito."

Kaito paused.

Hakuba whispered against the nape of his neck, a voice so soft it could just be a tender breath: "Be more careful."

Kaito lowered his head and smiled; his defence lowering in the dark.

Tonight, perhaps, he thought. If I were to make a mistake, I might as well make another one.

"Want to try it in here, Hakuba?"

Hakuba "mmm?"ed, the sound of his voice resonating through Kaito's back.

"It is a long, long, night."

Kaito was being suggestive, Hakuba was silent.

The sound of muffled footsteps and angry yells came and gone, Kaito's attention was beginning to fail. It was late. It was dark. He was warm, he was safe.

By the time Kaito was nodding in his arms, Hakuba's hand began to travel downwards. The ripped shirt that hang by his waist and extracted and threw to one side. The wounds at his back kissed, licked. Kaito lifted his head sleepily and tilted to one side for a deep kiss.

"Don't fall asleep," murmured Hakuba near his lips, "You'll make me feel like a failure."

"Mmm." Kaito smiled, "already are."

He gasped; Hakuba's hand found where it was intended to go and reached into his trousers. Kaito gave a tiny moan.

Hakuba was gentle; even more gentle than usual. His other hand found Kaito's fingers and interlocked them; his lips traveled on Kaito's neck and back. His strokes were firm, slow at first, then gaining pace.

Kaito closed his eyes and tried not to make too much of a sound.

There was a bite on his neck; he gasped again. Hakuba was chuckling softly in his ear. He could feel the detective hardening behind him as well. There was no going back. He asked; and Hakuba gave. Hakuba always did what KID asked of him, whether it be to become his accomplice, to help him out of a tight spot, or this.

Hakuba's hand was masterfully sending Kaito to the brink; he tried to shuffle but the strong arms stopped him. "Don't move," purred the blond detective.

Kaito could feel Hakuba's breath quickening slightly as he laid his head back onto the detective's shoulder and gave a short cry. It was soon muffled by another kiss. His body tensed momentarily and gave way to the pounding waves of pleasure, Hakuba holding him firmly and kissing him.

Kaito's eyes began to water and he thought he will suffocate. But no, before it became anything unbearable, Hakuba had let go.

"Feeling better?" enquired the detective softly.

Kaito gave a weak smile and reached to stroke the other boy's face.

"KID is exceptionally tame tonight," commented the detective dryly.

"It can only be an advantage to you, surely?" Kaito smirked, "I see you have a little problem down there of your own."

Hakuba could swear the other boy directed a pointed look down his back.

"Hmm. Maybe."

"Shall I help?" Kaito purred.

"I'll be delighted." said Hakuba politely.

Kaito chuckled. "The pleasure's all mine," he grabbed a handful of the detective's hair and pulled Hakuba down for a kiss.

"Go on," Kaito said softly, "I want to feel it. The pain. The hurt."

He could feel Hakuba raising an eyebrow, sounding mildly surprised. "Kaito?"

"Go on."

There was a momentary pause, and Hakuba's hand, already well-lubricated, hesitantly reached further back. Kaito closed his eyes.

"Go on," he repeated almost hypnotically, "Make me feel it, Hakuba."

Hakuba obliged, lifting Kaito slightly and sliding in. There was a momentary burst of pain, to which Kaito bit his lips harshly, but Hakuba's free hand stopped him. He was biting onto the detective hand instead.

"Not just your pain," said Hakuba softly.

He began to move; Kaito's whole body could feel it. Darkness concealed his sight, it gave more to his other senses. The detective's quickened, yet somewhat comforting breath. The strong pair of arms that wrapped around him tightly, squeezing him. The lips that sucked and bit on the already pierced skin. The lips that meant his silently, the tongues that intertwined, the metal taste of blood lightly exchanged. The upward curve of the lip that could be felt when they briefly parted and met again.

Hakuba's pace quickened, Kaito's balance was beginning to falter. There was pleasure, there was nothing else. The cupboard didn't exist. He didn't exist.

"Kaito..."

Hakuba stopped abruptly and whispered near his ear, "someone coming."

A door was slammed open, Nakamori-keibuu's voice was blasting across the air:"FIND HIM! WITHOUT THE GLIDER HE CAN'T ESCAPE FAR!"

Kaito smiled; something about the situation was making him feel surreal. Hakuba was still inside him. Hakuba was breathing long and calmly next to him. Neither of them were worried. KID or not, it was not their current problem.

Kaito reached for Hakuba and they sealed a kiss. Any sound that may have been made were muffled, swallowed.

"HE MUST BE UNDER DISGUISE - EVERYONE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IN TEN MINUTES! AND WHERE IS HAKUBA - THAT NOSY BOY -"

Both of them chuckled silently.

Kaito shifted himself slightly; Hakuba's breath got caught. He smiled. "You are being missed."

"Not by anyone important." Hakuba replied, pulling Kaito down. Moans that could no longer be contained escaped in between brief kisses, which was no longer enough.

"Long night?" suggested Kaito as he sank deeper into pleasure.

"Long night indeed." Hakuba smiled.

FIN

* * *

_I really, really don't know what this is, it started to be something along the lines of play in the cupboard, ended up being some comfort sex?_

_Hope it doesn't offend anyone's eyes. o.O_


End file.
